vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
VGCW/2013-08-22
|Previous Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-08-08 |Previous Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = August 8th, 2013 |Next Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-08-23 |Next Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = August 23rd, 2013}} __TOC__ '"Whatever, Shmutever" 2/3 Falls Match' Matchup Winner Results Two of the big underperformers in WVGCW start the show off, and they're quickly joined by a third one as Bayonetta runs to the ring to interfere! She doesn't slide in though, but instead constantly hops on the apron to shout at Rinoa, successfully distracting her so Grunty can take advantage. The referee doesn't even look at Bayonetta despite how much of a problem she's being, but soon enough Bayo's bored and heads to the back. At this point, the match is certainly in Grunty's favor as she dismantles her uncaring opponent, using multiple Witch's Brews to lead her to the first pinfall. It seems like she's going to make it an easy 2-0 squash, but Rinoa decides to perk up and unleashes a series of powerbombs on the witch, but it's not enough to tie things up. Grunty uses a superplex to finish things off, knocking out Rinoa to get the three-count and sweep the match with two falls to none. Other Plot Android 18 asks Lightning backstage how the plan to take down Carmen Sandiego is going. Lightning says she couldn't find where the operation is, but she did overhear Mavis Beacon and Dr. Gero, and it seems things are unraveling. 18 doesn't think that will drive Carmen off though, but Lightning seems pretty confident she can find decisive evidence to get her arrested. 18's a bit confused by that, as she's sure Carmen's wanted for trying to steal some famous landmarks. Lightning says she's got to get close to Carmen to find out what's really happening, and 18 wishes her luck. '"The Metal Sheik" Match' Matchup Winner Results Very intense start with these two who are quite evenly matched throughout the match. Sheik and Meryl work at a blistering pace, going back and forth with power moves looking for a quick finish. But several minutes into the match, it's clear the quick beginning has both women exhausted, leading to an exchange of countering grapples and rest holds. The pace picks up again though as Sheik links together some cutters, only for Meryl to break the chain and lay Sheik out with a huge powerbomb. Sheik rolls Meryl up, and after a few reversals, Meryl gets the sudden three-count to end the match! Other Plot We see a vignette hyping the match between Ivy Valentine and Terra Branford from Ivy's point-of-view. Ivy mentions how all she did was win until she faced Terra, who tarnished her perfect record. But since then, Ivy's become the champion, while Terra hasn't won the big one. She aims to show that "Terror" is nothing but an undeserved label. '"Steak Sandwich" Extreme Rules Match' Matchup Winner Results Simple strategies are the name of the game here. For Chie, it's all about scissors, kicks, and a scissor kick. In Jill's case, it's the cutters that control her destiny. Chie seems to have a slight advantage for a good while, making use of roundhouses, but never quite unleashing the trial of the dragon to use her Galactic Punt. But Jill isn't shy about using Sandwich Cutters to work her way back into the fight, and Chie's lead vanishes in due time. With Jill gaining momentum, Chie tries to steal the match several times with rollups, but none of them are successful. After a big roundhouse, Chie looks to have the Galctic Punt ready, but Jill escapes and nails a huge Sandwich Cutter to finish the job and cool off Chie's smoking steak, er, streak. Other Plot Carmen has summoned the Damsels of Distress to her office. She brings up Daisy's success before she joined V.I.L.E.C.W, but ever since signing up, she hasn't gotten the job done. Shadow Peach hasn't been a success either. Carmen asks them why she should continue to bother with them as suspicions grow. Shadow Peach says she hasn't gotten used to her "vessel" but assures she'll become all-powerful. Daisy just gives an energetic "YEAH!" Carmen says she's going to turn her efforts towards Lightning's Money in the Bank contract now that she's out of the tag title picture. She sends the princesses home, telling them she'll have some "work" for them next week. '"Perfect" Newcomer Challenge Match' Matchup Winner Results A Von Karma must be perfect in every way, and wrestling is no exception. The prosecuting daughter of the legendary Manfred Von Karma takes her whippity whip trip to VGCW to face Videl, who also knows the pressure of having to follow in the footsteps of a famous father. While Franny is far from perfect in her debut, she is still able to hang with Videl despite her inexperience. She's not afraid to tout her German upbringing, using German suplexes several times during the course of the match. Still, rookie mistakes pile up and Videl capitalizes well, giving her total control of the bout after some time. Perhaps taking a page out of her courtroom rival, Phoenix Wright, Franziska is able to mount a turnabout, using one last German to take down Videl and steal a victory to start her career with a perfect record. '"A Strong Test of Faith" Tag Team Match' Matchup Winner Results Right off the bat Still Alive doubleteams Morrigan in their corner, leading one to believe that they're going to use their exceptional teamwork here, but this turns out to be quite misleading in the end. They do a fine job of switching in and out to wear down Morrigan and She-Hulk, but Faith still takes a ton of damage in the process, and she finds herself holding her head in pain, especially after Chell has a major miscue where she takes down her teammate. With Faith hurt, Devil's Advocate does all it can to keep Chell from being tagged in, making sure Faith stays either near their corner or on the outside. The damage pours on, but attempts to pin Faith keep failing as her heart refuses to let go. They fight to the outside where Faith is whipped over the stairs, but Chell helps break it up by whipping Morrigan away over another set of stairs. But after She-Hulk and Faith are inside, we see Chell having some serious issues getting back on the apron with the dislodged stairs in the way. It looks like Faith might have to go solo, and she holds on desperately, hoping her partner gives her a chance to tag out. Her prayers are answered as Chell finally figures out how to get back on the apron, allowing Faith to tag out. Unfortunately Chell's time in the ring doesn't last long, and she tags Faith right back in. She-Hulk looks to finish Faith off with a chokeslam from the top rope, but still Faith continues to kick out of pins! Faith's resiliency pays off at last as she takes down She-Hulk with an atomic lifting side slam to get a hard-earning three count and victory! Other Plot The Witches Three have a vignette of their own, as Grunty and Bayonetta talk up Terra's victories in her career and show highlights of Terra's matches. Grunty even brings up her own personal experience being in the ring with Terra. The last clip they show is Terra putting Ivy through Table-san, perhaps as a sign of history potentially repeating itself. '"Kawaii Town is on Fire" 20 Minute Iron Woman Ring of Fire Rematch' Matchup Winner Results The perfect match type, indeed. Mere seconds into the match, Poison smacks Roll with a superkick, sending the message that despite the friendliness between the two earlier, she's not holding back here. Roll understands immediately, and the match takes on a more serious tone. Poison lets her superkicks continue, but Roll fights back, throwing in some Kawaii Kicks as well. After nine minutes, the first fall takes place as Poison hurricarana flips Roll into a pin, but Roll reverses it and gets the three! Two minutes later, Poison uses a hurricarana from the turnbuckle and a Ghetto Blaster to tie it up, then seconds later uses another hurricarana flip to notch another point! With about six minutes left, Roll uses her own hurricarana from the corner, evening it at 2-2, then overtakes Poison with a cutter to let her take a 3-2 lead! A set of Kawaii Kicks enable another pin for Roll with just three minutes left. The clock ticks down, but Poison hits the Ghetto Blaster to push it to 4-3 with just over two minutes left. Another Ghetto Blaster less than a minute later evens it up once more at 4-4! With 80 seconds left, it's a race to get the final fall. Poison hits a superkick, but Roll doesn't stay down, instead taking back over on offense. But those final ticks of the clock go down too fast for Roll to pull off any last-second heroics. The timer strikes zero, and we have the first iron man draw in VGCW history. Other Plot Lightning and Carmen Sandiego are talking at the table. Carmen says that she's tired of waiting and demands that Lightning cash in her Money in the Bank contract or she's fired. Lightning catches Carmen off-guard saying she wants in on her scheme. Carmen begrudgingly agrees, but reiterates that Lightning needs to cash in and win. Lightning says that's the plan. |Previous Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-08-08 |Previous Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = August 8th, 2013 |Next Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-08-23 |Next Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = August 23rd, 2013}} Category:⅔ Falls Category:Exhibition Category:Extreme Rules Category:Newcomer Challenge Category:Tag Team Category:Iron Man Category:Inferno Category:Rematch